Keikokugakure
Keikokugakure (渓谷隠れの里, Keikokugakure no Sato;Literally meaning: "Village Hidden in the Ravine"; also known as the "Village Hidden in the Canyon" or "Hidden Ravine Village"), is the hidden village of the Land of Chasms. Despite not being one of the , it is ruled over by a Kage known as the Keikage. History Founding Keikokugakure was founded by Kōdai Keikoku before the First Shinobi War begun. Sensing that the Five Great Shinobi Countries would go on an all out war, Kōdai lead others who wanted to avoid war settle in an area south-west of Sunagakure. With the help of clans native to the area, Kōdai used his Earth Release ninjutsu to open a large chasm in the ground, connecting to the nearby mountains and Water Release to send water through the canyons to provide water for the villagers, Keikokugakure was born and Kōdai was soon afterwards elected by the people for the position of the village leader or Keikage. Attack from the Land of Wind After news of a new village being created reached Sunagakure, the Kazekage immediately ordered troops to cross the borders and destroy the village and kill any civilians they can across. Kōdai, wanting to keep his promise to the villagers for a peaceful nation, told them he would be fighting the invaders alone. As the Sunagakure ninja came to the borders, Kōdai immediately started the onslaught, killing every ninja from the wind that he faced, leaving one alive to warn the Kazekage to give the nation independence or risk losing more troops. Though the Kazekage ignored this at first, it became apparent that the sand were losing they're most powerful shinobi to one person. After a couple more failed attempts, the Kazekage gave up and told Kōdai that he won his nation independence, when news spread throughout the village that the Land of Chasms became independent, they celebrated and this was considered the villages greatest achievement. Rise to Fame Keikoku was able to rise quickly in power due to the vast resources it contained. The Land of Chasms sits on an area that is extremely rich in minerals, as it contained vast quantities of it, including a mineral that has been reputed to be ten times stronger than diamond. Becuase of this, minerals make up much of Keikokugakure's exports. The south also contains edible plants and herbs, some that is exclusive to the nation and are exported to other nations for profit in fine cuisine and wood of fine quality which is prized for construction. The nation is also somewhat of a tourist center as the nation has various attractions that brings people around the world to look at the famous attractions, bringing in additional sums of money. This huge rapid increase in cash has been spent in vast sums for military and construction, rivaling the five great shinobi nations in power and military might, despite being a netural country during the four shinobi wars. Landmarks *Chasm Museum *Keikokugakure Academy *Keikokugakure Hospital *Keikokugakure Village Stadium *Okashiya Organisations *Keikokugakure Medical Corps *Keikokugakure Military_Corps *Keikokugakure Research Corps Clans *Hiraishin Clan *Juma Clan *Kanuchi Clan *Kitaima Clan *Kōkan Clan *Sentako Clan Trivia Category:Superninja55 Category:Villages Category:Locations